


today we are gathered here today

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, polyamory for rdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i'm nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	today we are gathered here today

"Dearly beloved." Rebecca started. "We are gathered here today, at this pizza place, around a table bolted to the floor-"

"Move on from the exposition, Bex." Greg said. "We know where we are."

"Ok, ok. It's just. This is a big moment and I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I talk when I'm nervous, ok? I'm nervous." 

"We get it." said Heather.

Rebecca took in a breath. "Today we are gathered, here, today, for a proposal."

"Ok, but I'm not marrying anyone." said Greg.

"No, not a marriage proposal. But the sort of thing where we would be living, in the same place. Like, living together. Will you move in with with me is what I'm saying."

"Sure I'll move 10 feet over. Do you want my furniture? It sucks but so does yours."

"I want that sofa chair, the old one? That doesnt have any springs anymore so you kinda melt into it?" Greg said. 

"I'm taking this sardonicism as a yes?"

"Yeah, sure." Greg leaned back in his chair (also bolted to the ground).

"Yeah man. Love you, and stuff." said Heather. 

"Coolio!"


End file.
